


Violanta

by rudin (orphan_account)



Series: De Profundis Ad Astra [3]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: A Laureate Among Poets, Advancing Professions, Gen, Slice of Life, The Correspondence (Fallen London)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rudin
Summary: A poesia na língua dos homens não faz mais sentido. Você se sente atraído por símbolos que queimam no fundo dos olhos.
Relationships: Player & The Bishop of St. Fiacre's
Series: De Profundis Ad Astra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053371
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Violanta

— Qual será sua próxima obra?

O Conselheiro te olha com certa expectativa. Não é a primeira vez que ele pergunta isso. Você responde laconicamente:

— Uma sinfonia.

Ele franze a testa. Diz então, os lábios escondidos sob os bigodes grandes e loiros:

— Uma sinfonia? E alguém ainda compõe sinfonias? Não estamos na Regência, sabe.

Ele te deseja boa sorte e vai embora.

O trabalho é difícil, mas você está habituado a se esforçar para ter tudo o que almeja. Você passa semanas, todas as noites, com uma musicista. Pega seu melhor vinho para acompanhar o raciocínio dela. Muitas vezes, ela precisa pegar as roupas do chão depois das suas conversas, o rosto vermelho e as costas suadas, as pernas trêmulas.

Às vezes, você vai à igreja. Em Spite, conversar com o Bispo de São Fiacre. Ele te recebe com vinho. Te trata como igual agora que você o venceu no Maravilhoso.

— Uma sinfonia? — Ele pergunta — Talvez São Dunstano possa te ajudar.

Você sorri com educação.

— Tenho tido interesse por São Ciríaco. — É o que você diz.

A careca brilhante e de pele muito negra do Bispo brilha pela luz das velas.

— Por alguma razão específica?

Você suspira.

— Tem grafite no meu quarto. No Royal Bethlehem.

— Do tipo que faz sua sobrancelha pegar fogo?

— Sim.

— E você leu?

— Não tenho os meios. Eu quero ter.

O Bispo lambe os lábios e bebe mais do vinho. Parece pensar em algo para te dizer, e quando ele se levanta, em silêncio, você sabe que é hora de ir embora.

Você recruta alguns Correspondentes para te ajudar na sinfonia. Quando a obra está enfim pronta, você volta à Corte para apresentá-la.

A Imperatriz não gosta de barulho — e é o que sua sinfonia é: barulho. Mas o modo que os pés dela se movem ao som dos violinos te fez acreditar que ela entende o que você queria passar. O choque, no entanto, não é bem recebido pelo resto da corte.

Enxotado outra vez, o terno rasgado e o lábio sangrando, você volta ao Hotel.

*

Você compõe a próxima sinfonia por conta.

Você olha para o grafite na parede atrás da cama no seu quarto do Royal Bethlehem, e escreve as notas que lhe vêm em mente. Você observou os Correspondentes, ouviu com atenção o que eles discutiam e o violanta de suas anotações não sai da sua cabeça. Você quase consegue sentir os símbolos lá dentro, marcados a fogo nas paredes de seu crânio.

Quando você chega em algo que consegue chamar de música, finalmente entende o que está escrito na parede: _a sensação de ter terminado uma tarefa dolorosa por nenhuma razão em particular._

Antes, você rasgaria os papéis da composição a tal afronta.

Hoje, você sorri.  E, durante a apresentação, é enxotado do teatro.  O terno manchado de sangue,  o lábio sangrando, você percebe que precisa de mudança.

*

Você não queimou seus poemas.

Você os enviou pelo correio para sua esposa, que está na Superfície.  Ela os queimou.

Você trocou a tinta preta por uma que tem gosto de piche e  lágrimas.  É amarga e salgada.

*

Aqueles que olham para você esquecem seu rosto.  O irrigo que brilha em seus olhos te dá essa certeza.

Mas  os versos cor de violanta  marcam.  Marcam a você, aos leitores, àqueles que te  escutam em recitais.

O Ministério de Decência Pública pode até queimar seus livros,  mas suas palavras ardem  com mais força .

E q uando assina seus escritos, você escreve, miúdo, próximo de seu nome, o símbolo que diz  _tudo em seu devido lugar._


End file.
